Spy's, teens, and trouble
by Kings-Shadow
Summary: Zack and Cody find themselves thrust into an adventure of mystery, action, humor, and trouble just waiting to find them, this all happens when they meet some older teens, that are just a little too different.
1. Chapter 1

**SPY'S, TEENS, AND TROUBLE.**

**By: Sai (SaiW.D.leader)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite life of Zack and Cody, but I do own R.E. Agency and everyone that isn't from Suite life that appears in here.**

I had this up a while ago, but took it down. Please R&R, I really want to know what you think, cause I want to make R.E. Agency into a book when I get everything about it straight and organized.

A fairly tall young man walked up to the front desk, setting his index finger on the bell it rang catching the attention of the person working the front desk. Esteban spun on his heels facing the young man. The man wore dark sunglasses and a baggy Jean jacket, with a collared shirt under. "How may I help you sir?"

"I need..." he turned slightly using his left hand to count the number of people that came with him, "Uh... about five or six rooms."

"Would you like them on the same floor, sir?"

"Yes please." The young man leaned onto the desk.

"Alright." Esteban typed into the computer. "How many bedrooms in each room."

"Ahhh...One or two should work, I need most of the beds separate I think only one room needs a queen sized bed." The boy yawned.

"Here you go, sir." Esteban handed him the room keys. "Would you like a luggage carrier?"

"Heh, yeah please."

"OK I'll be right back with one." Esteban left.

"HEY CODY GO LONG." Zack chucked the football over Cody's head towards a tall teen with short light brown hair. The teen wasn't even looking in the direction of where the football was coming, he lifted his hands near his face still talking to his friend, and he caught the football perfectly.

Zack and Cody just starred in amazement. "Zack, Cody what have I told you about football in the Lobby." Mr. Mosbey quickly walked up to the tall teen. "I'm so sorry, sir. Do you need anything at all?"

"Hey Mr.M." The teen said.

Mr. Mosbey looked at the boy confused.

The one next the tall teen, had ice blue eyes with orangish blond hair. The blond looked at Mr.Mosbey. "Hahaa he doesn't remember you Snake." The blond laughed.

"I doubt he remembers you, Nick." The one called Snake hissed.

Mr. Mosbey's eyes widened and then he said. "Nickalis Morrison my you have grown!"

"Thanks M. you remember Snake?" The blond, Nick smirked.

When Mr. Mosbey didn't respond Snake silently sighed. "Alex."

"Ahhh, Alex..."

"It's Snake now Mr. M."

"Zack, Cody come here." Mr. Mosbey ordered.

Zack and Cody rushed over, not wanting any more trouble.

"You see these two?"

Cody nodded his head, Zack sarcastically commented. "Duh, they're right in front of us."

Mosbey glared at them, but the older boys just snickered. "You need to respect these boys and their companions, do you understand?"

"Yeah." Cody answered for them.

Mr. Mosbey left to get back to work, while Cody asked the tall teen. "Why is your name Snake?"

Snake sighed "1. It's a cool nickname..."

Nick interrupted "2. It matches his personality."

Snake whacked Nick in the back of the head and sighed again. "I was a break dancer when I was young and it became my nickname, but mainly cause snakes are cool."

"But you're most defiantly NOT cool." A man taller than Nick, but yet shorter than Snake came up. This man has pitch-black hair, and he's wearing sunglasses, a baggy Jean jacket, with a white and blue collared-button up shirt under, old tennis shoes, and dark blue baggy jeans.

"Thanks a lot Rick." Snake rudely commented. "This is Rick, my best friend and boss."

"Wait your boss he's like a few years younger than you." Zack shot out.

Snake chuckled. "I'm eight-teen and he's twenty, so is Nick here."

"We're twins." Nick hyped up.

Zack and Cody glanced at each other than back at the three young adults. "Same here." They said in unison.

Rick chuckled. "I can tell, you're identical, Nick and I are fraternal."

Zack looked at Cody in confusion. "Hey Cody what is _fraternal_?"

Rolling his eyes Cody answered. "I means they don't look alike, they are the same age born on the same day and have the same parents, but they look nothing alike. For example Rick is taller than Nick, and Nick has blond hair while Rick has black."

"Wow smart, you're going to great friends with my cous'." Snake commented.

At this moment London skipped through the open lobby doors. "It's little me back from Paris." London sang.

Rick turned his head slightly looking at the young teenage women. "Nick...its London Tipton, Mr. Tipton's daughter."

Nick spun around. "Yo... London, what's up." Nick waved.

London stared at him. "Excuse me do I know you?" She didn't wait for response; instead she trotted to the candy counter. "Mint me." London ordered Maddie.

"Here." Maddie handed her the mints. "Who are the boys over there?"

"Why would I know?" London shoved a mint into her mouth.

"Well they know you, so you should know them."

"Please the whole world knows me and I don't know them."

Maddie rolled her eyes and wandered over to Zack and Cody. "Hi boys, what are you all doing?"

"Just talkin'!" Nick winked at Maddie.

Maddie blushed slightly turning away. Zack glared at Nick for making his crush blush. Cody smiled and began introducing the older boys. "Maddie this is Snake." Cody said motioning his hands toward the young man.

"Hi." Maddie giggled. Snake smiled.

"Name's Snake." Snake stated reaching his hand out for her to shake.

"Rick." Rick did the same as Snake.

"London come here." Maddie kindly asked.

"Fine." Sighed the spoiled hotel Aris. London pranced over.

"London this is Rick, Nick, and Snake." Introduced Cody.

London perked up. "Hi"

"Wow...you really don't remember us do you?" Nick laughed.

"Are I supposed too."

"London, it's 'Am I supposed too'." Maddie corrected.

"What she said."

"Ya don't have to, but it's hard to believe that you don't. We practically grew up together." Rick blankly said.

"Whatever, I have to go, I've got a facial in twenty minutes and I need to find my perfect outfit." London swayed away.

"How do you know London Tipton? And Mr. Mosbey?" Zack asked.

"Nick and Rick parents are good friend with Mr. Tipton, matter of fact Mr. Tipton and their parents went to school together." Snake explained.

"OK I get it and also Rick why are you wearing sunglasses inside?"

"I...have...very sensitive eyes...can't stand the light." Rick stuttered, right then a fairly large crowd of young women came through the open doors. A young woman with medium brown hair and green eyes came running up to Rick and hugged him. "Hey, Steph. How was the ride."

"Long and boring. Did you get the rooms, cause I'm tired." Stephanie yawned.

"Yeah, we'll head to the room soon, but we've got to wait for a luggage cart." Mr. Mosbey heard this and worked his way through the crowd.

"Excuse me sir, but I heard that you're waiting for a luggage cart."

"Yep, what up Mr. M?" Rick answered turning around.

"Hey M. this is Rick my brother." Nick pointed out.

"Matthew, how are you?"

"Who's the babe?" Zack asked Snake and Nick.

"Rick's girlfriend." The boys simply said.

"Cool."

Rick shot a short glare towards the three. "I've been better, do you know where I can get a luggage cart someone went to get one and never came back."

"Esteban, come here." Mr. Mosbey ordered.

Esteban ran to them squeezing his way through and around crowds. "Yes sir."

"Get these young men a luggage cart."

"Oh I already did it's right... Here." Esteban said running to get the cart and bringing it to them.

"Alright...thanks...Esteban?" Rick said setting some luggage onto the cart. He walked over to the large crowd of teenagers and hollered. "If you're with me put you luggage on the cart, then come to me for your room key."

Snake and Nick pulled Mr. Mosbey and Esteban away from the cart. While the teens did as they were told. "Wow looks like that briefing work...hmm." Complimented Snake. "They're not charging."

Rick smirked hearing a small bang, he looked to Jason. A younger man with brown short hair, brown eyes, and a wild personality. "What did you do now, Jase?"

"Nothing…Jeez it's like you expect me to brake something." Jason whined.

"That's cause I do." Rick reached into his pocket, pulling out a room key and tossing it to Jason. "Jase heads up, that's yours and Emma's room key. Oh and Natalily's."

"Kay." Jase caught the card and headed up stairs.

"Rick can I have my room key, please?" Dustin (dirty blond hair, blue eyes, blue Jeans, and a sweatshirt) asked rubbing his head and walking up to Rick.

"Want to get to the room before the wife and kid get here?" Rick handed him the card.

"Yes."

"Hi." Zack smiled behind Dustin. Dustin jumped turning around to find two boys staring at him.

"This is Dustin or Dust/Dusty which ever." Rick introduced. "Dust' this is-"

Dustin cut him off. "Zack and Cody. Nice to meet you!"

Zack and Cody stared strangely at the man. Rick then smack Dustin in the back of the head causing him to lurch forward.

"Thanks now I need some Ibuprofen." Dustin stalked off.

Up stairs Zack and Cody tossed the football back and forth in the hallway. Going over Cody's head Rick caught the ball. "Hey boys, what's goin' on?"

"Nothing much, we're just board. What are you doing on this floor, I thought you were on a different floor." Cody said.

"Nope I'm…right…here." Rick opened the door across from the Marten's room.

"Sweet, we live right across from you." Zack cheered. "You want to come play video games with us?"

"I would, but I've got a lot of paper work to do, pay my bills, and do taxes." Rick sighed.

"I can do your bills and taxes." Cody volunteered.

"Well, I don't know."

"What's wrong sir?" Carry asked worried. "Did they break something of yours."

"Heh, no ma'am they didn't do anything wrong."

"Mom, this Rick our new friend. Can we hang out with him."

Rick smiled. "Rick Morrison, your son, Cody wants to do my bills and taxes."

"Oh that should be fine, he does ours all the time."

"Cool, you mind if they're over here for a little while?"

"Not at all. Gives me more time to watch what I want on TV." Carry smiled unlocking her room's door and heading in.

"Awesome. Let's go." Zack jumped over to Rick and Cody. Rick opened the door for the three of them.

"Wont your girlfriend mind that we're over?" Cody asked.

"Nah, she's with some of the other girls that came." Rick flipped the lights on.

"Where's your bills and taxes?"

"On the table, listen if you really don't want to do them ya don't have to."

"I know, but I do it helps with my math."

"Yeah and it makes you look more like a dork." Zack teased. Rick smiled.

"Don't listen to him Cody, being smart can help you out a lot in life. Once you meet my friend Dustin and get to know him you'll realize that it's good to know things that others don't and what's going on in life."

Cody smiled at the words of wisdom, but Zack just laughed and said. "You sound like Mr. Mosbey and a fortune cookie."

Rick chuckled; pulling stacks of paper out of his backpack that was on the couch. "Zack you can play a couple games on the PS3 while I do this paper work and Cody does the bills."

"You have a PS3?"

"Yep, it's already hooked up."

Zack rushed over and switch on the TV, but what popped up spooked him.

"Ah, ya don't need to see nor play that." Rick ejected the game putting in a new one more appropriate for the thirteen year old boys. "You can, play any of the games that are NOT rated Mature."

"Yeah, yeah I get it."

Rick wondered over to the kitchen table dropping the stacks on the table he sat down. Grabbing a pen he began signing and recording information. Cody watched him for a small moment, trying to read what he had written, but Rick wrote to fast and a little sloppy. Cody got back to what he was to do.

An hour later, Rick and Cody were on their last pit of paper work. Just as they finished there was a knock at the door.

"Yo, yo Rick open up. This stuff's heavier than it looks." Came Snakes voice a long with someone kicking at the door and someone falling with all the things he carried.

Rick hopped to the door opening it for the three young adults. Snake walked in with two boxes in his hands and a couple litters of pop. Nick followed after Snake with one box and four grocery bags full of food, drinks, and other objects. On the floor in the hallway lay sat another teenaged boy with dark red hair, blue eyes and baggy clothes.

"How'd you end up there?" Rick asked.

"Nick tripped me." He shrugged.

"Whatever, you ok Thunder?" Nick smirked.

"Fine." Thunder picked up the objects he had carried. One of the objects he reached for looked strange like a spy gadget or something. Cody sat down on the couch next to Zack.

"Hey Zack, the one that fell down grabbed something that looked like a devise the FBI would use."

"So what. Just relax." Zack pressed buttons on the controller wildly. Cody grabbed another controlled waiting for Zack to finish and let him join in.

Rick carried a box and Thunder the other, they placed them on the table. "Hey Zack, Cody go see if it's ok for you two ta stay over night." Snake said.

"Ok." Zack and Cody jumped at the same time. They ran across the hall and into their room.

"Kay, guys put the gadgets in my room, but leave the food and drinks on the table."

Snake and Thunder snatched the boxes full of gadgets and went into the other room.

Zack ran into the hotel room. "Are there going to be any girls here? And what are we going to be doing?" Zack asked.

"No ladies, they're having their own party. And we're going to play video games, maybe wrestle, watch movies, and talk." Nick said dumping a bag of chips into a bowl.

"Alright." Zack raced back and reported everything to his mom.

Cody and Zack came in with their sleeping bags. "We can, but no inappropriate movies and games. Oh and language." Cody reminded.

"None of that here." Rick said closing the door after the boys.

Thunder came out of the bedroom slowly, but before he reached the couch Snake tackled him.

"Get off me." Thunder shouted.

Snake was giving Thunder a big noogie. Rick was laughing until; Thunder kicked Snake off of him and started punching him. Rick grabbed Thunder by the arm and dragged him to the couch. "Quit fighting you can fight when we don't have two kids here. And yes this is a lot different from fighting in front of Matthew."

Snake was laughing; he didn't have a bruise on him. Walking over to the couch he hopped over the back landing right next to Thunder.

"Hey boys make yourselves comfortable." Rick hosted.

After one knock at the door, Jason entered. "Sorry Dustin didn't want ta come. He has a head ace and Leah is here with the little kids."

"Kay."

Zack and Snake sat lazily on the couch, playing video games. Thunder cheered them on.

"What's wrong Cody, don't you want to play?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, but I just remembered that I have homework I didn't finish."

"It's a Saturday don't worry about it, it won't be due 'til Monday." Nick gave Cody a slight push over to the chair next to the couch.

Rick smirked pouring some pop into six glasses for everybody.

"Hey Rick, could I talk to you?" A voice came from the doorway.

"Hmm?" Rick walked out to the hall. "What is it?"

Dustin sighed, closing the door to Rick's hotel room. "I ran into Jackie and she said that she saw Dylan, Kacey, and Spencer."

"Where?" Rick's voice became a little shaky and angry

"Entering the mall. She stayed until they left. She said that it looked as if the caused no trouble."

"Never can be to sure about it. We better check it out." Rick entered the hotel room, stalking over to the TV shutting it off.

"Hey." Snake and Zack bellowed.

"Guys we're going to the mall."

"Why?" Cody questioned.

"Well, here just to explain it here, the guys and I are cops and we have to go check something out there, just in case some criminals that we got word were there didn't do anything." Dustin explained.

"Should we ask our mom?" Zack asked.

"First off is it ok if we go, we've never seen a police investigation before." Cody excitedly said.

"Fine if you come, but listen to everything we say." Snake stood and walked into Rick's room and came back with a small box that was opened part way. Zack just barley noticed some type of black handle sticking out.

"What's in there?" Zack jumped.

"Just some things that we need." Snake said setting the box upon the counter of the kitchen. Jason hopped off the chair and landed near the counter.

"Ya two might want to ask you mom if ya can come." Nick reminded them.

"Right." Cody raced across the hall.

"Doubt she'll let us." Zack mumbled.

Cody came back. "Mom went out to eat so she isn't here. That means-"

"We get to go." Zack broke in.

The guys smiled. "Just remember to listen to us." Snake reminded them."

"We know."

Rick pulled a pistol out of the box and cocked it. Cody looked at the gun terrified. "Don't worry Cody we're not going to shoot _you_ it's just in case there's some trouble and we have to use them."

"Kay." Slurred Cody.

Snake, Nick, Jason, and Thunder grabbed their guns cocking them and putting them in a their pockets. "Why aren't you using one Dustin?" Zack excitedly asked.

"I'm not going, and I'm not a shooter, I'm the technology guy and computer-"

"Geek." Snake smiled, chuckling at his comment.

"Computer Guy. Not Geek."

"Just like Cody he's a Geek too." Zack teased.

"I'm not a Geek I'm just smarter than you." Cody snapped.

"What ever you two say…Geeks." Zack and Snake said in unison.

They stared at each other, in a way that clearly said 'that was messed up.'

"Ok enough teasing your relatives and let's go." Rick ordered walking out the door.

In the lobby Mr. Mosbey was finishing his rounds, making sure everything was in place and the night manager was prepared. Out of the corner of is eye he saw Zack, Cody, Snake, and Nick racing to the doors. "Where do you four think you're going?" Mr. Mosbey glared.

"Out." Zack said.

Snake and Nick smirked. "We're headed to the mall, don't worry got parent permission and Rick is coming along with some others." Snake explained.

"Now how am I supposed to believe that?" Mosbey exclaimed.

"Don't worry Mr. M, I'm with them." Rick said slowly walking up to the troublesome teens.

"That hardly helps, but I am not your parent so go."

Thunder and Jason were talking on their way to the car. "What do you think happened?" Thunder asked.

"Not sure, but man I bet we're going to see some real action tonight." Jason cheered.

"I'm just hoping that Rick doesn't wreck the car." Thunder droned.

"Good point." Jason slid into front seat of the car. Rick adjusted the rear view mirrors.

Looking back he asked. "Everyone buckled up?"

Snake looked around. "Yep, let's go."

"Excuse me, but past this line is completely off limits. Notice the yellow tape reading "Police line do NOT cross"." Said a police officer.

"Sargent Rick Morrison of the L.V.P.D. (Las Vegas Police Department), and these are my Lieutenants and guest" Rick proudly held his wallet open revealing his badge and Drivers I.D., Snake smirked while walking up to the tape and holding it up for the others.

Cody crawled under the tape and stood there in awe. "I can't believe I'm in the same room as a Police Investigation."

"Whoopee do for you." Zack remarked.

"Hey guys don't touch anything, we didn't bring our surgeon gloves." Nick reported.

"Aww man."

Rick walked around for a matter of seconds then realized a small sticky note sitting were a pearl once sat. He plucked it off the broken glass and read it.

Rick,

If you're looking for this ruby, do not bother it's out of your reach now. My comrades and I are on our way to achieving our goals. Bye for now brother in-law. I know what you want it for, isn't it the whole reason you came to Boston? Oh and by the way…BOOM

Dylan Lysander

Rick stared blankly at the word BOOM, wondering what Dylan meant.

"Rick, we found something." Jason shouted.

"Whatever it is don't touch it." Rick shoved the note into his pocket.

Small groups of young teenagers passed by, most groups mumbled and whispered about what was going on in the Antique shop.

When Rick reached Jason, he observed the thing they found. "Let's take it so Dustin can have a look at it, and analyze it." Rick pulled out a small ziploc bag, while Jason slowly picked up the piece of glass with blood on it.

* * *

yeah I had this up a while ago, but I didn't like it that much then, so I took it down, but I found it a couple weeks ago still on my computer, and made some small changes and put it back up. So please R&R


	2. accident

When Rick reached Jason, he observed the thing they found. "Let's take it so Dustin can have a look at it, and analyze it." Rick pulled out a small ziploc bag, while Jason slowly picked up the piece of glass with blood on it.

"Well lets head back it's getting late." Snake stretched while yawning.

"Yeah." Rick looked around for Zack and Cody, they were leaning against the wall trying to stay awake.

Nick walked over to the two and set his hands on their shoulders. "Come on we're headed back." Nick stared at them.

Cody stared at Nick's eyes, taking in each piece of detail to the icy blue eyes.

Nick looked directly at him, and smiled. "Let's go." He removed his hands from their shoulders and walked toward the others.

"Zack." Cody started.

"Huh." Zack pulled a piece of candy from his pocket.

"Have you ever noticed how Nick's eyes are a white blue, almost like ice."

"No, here." Zack handed him some candy.

"Come on boys let's go." Snake called over to them from outside the store, he was holding the Caution tape up so they could easily go under.

They ran over to Snake and under the tape. Snake watched them with mocking eyes.

The group made their way back in loudness, Nick was hyper and talking a lot, he complained about not having any music to listen to, because Jason and Rick (who are in the front seats) wont put anything in. Snake would every once in awhile snap at Nick and reach over Zack and Cody's heads and slap Nick in the back of the head.

A small bang interrupted Nick's story. They continued driving.

"Did we hit something?" Cody asked.

Rick was silent for a still moment, he was observing the controls, but nothing was wrong. "No." He finally said. Smoke began to rise from the hood of the car. "Snake, Nick." Rick yelled at them.

Quickly the two unbuckled, they unbuckled Zack and Cody. Snake grabbed Zack, and Nick grabbed Cody. They opened their doors and jumped out of the moving car and onto the highway.

Zack's eyes snapped shut when the door opened, what was happening what was going on, were they going to jump or what, Snake grabbed Zack and jumped out the door. Snake pulled Zack closer to him and turned to where he was under Zack, they hit the ground and rolled into the ditch, Snake kept a hold of Zack through each smack onto the ground, when they finally stopped rolling Zack opened his eyes he had squeezed shut, Snake's grip loosened and Zack pulled himself away, he looked at Snake to see that Snake's head had hit a medium size rock and was now bleeding. Zack panicked.

"Snake?" He whispered. "Snake?" Zack gently shook Snake's shoulder.

Cody's eyes widened the moment the door opened. They were going to jump. Nick pulled Cody toward him and jumped, while they were in the air a truck was moving their way, Nick quickly put himself between Cody and the semi-truck, the truck hit. Cody kept his eyes open, for some reason he heard nothing and saw nothing, he had blacked out, was he hit. His hearing returned to him, and he heard heavy breathing that seemed to miss every other breath, the noice he heard was now coughing. Cody felt something cold behind him, he tried to move but he couldn't, something was wrong.

He heard more coughing, his sight returned and he saw red, but nothing else. He felt something move. Then heard footsteps and someone yelling. "Nick, Cody are you ok?" It was Zack's voice

"I think I'm ok." He heard a familiar voice force the words out. The coldness Cody felt on his back was no gone, like it just vanished or melted.

Nick moved away from laying on top of Cody, Cody finally got a full view of everything and saw Nick covered in blood, Nick's nose looked to be broke along with a cut on his forehead that ran to the side of his face and the side of his head. His shoulder also looked dislocated.

Cody quickly sat up he too was covered in blood, Nick's blood. Cody had no scratch or bruise on him.

Zack ran up to Cody and gave him a big hug. "I thought I'd loose you." Zack whispered.

Cody hugged him back. "Same here."

The identical twins turned to Nick who was standing up. "You shouldn't be moving." Cody said.

"It's either we move or we get hit again." Nick wheezed.

"Again?"

"Yeah we were hit by a semi, but you're alright don't worry about it." Nick helped Cody to his feet. "Zack where's Snake?" Nick was serious compared to his usual party personality.

"This way." Zack remembered his unconscious friend. Zack led the to the ditch him and Snake had rolled into.

Nick hurried to Snake when he saw him laying the motionless. He looked Snake over, only his head was bleeding but his wrist seemed broke or cracked.

"Zack do you feel dizzy or sore at all?" Nick turned to him.

"No." Zack responded.

"I want you to go up the road and try to find Jason and Thunder."

"Ok." Zack ran in the ditch the way the car was moving when they had been driving.

Cody uselessly watched his brother run for help. "Why didn't you tell me to go with him?" Cody asked.

"You look dizzy and I'm sure you are. I believe that you might have a little bit of whiplash." Nick explained moving Snake to a different position.

"What about Rick, you told Zack to just find Jason and Thunder."

Nick looked up to the sky. "Rick…well it's hard to explain he'll be ok though so try not to worry to much."

"He's your brother how can you not worry?" Cody stood up and yelled.

Nick shifted his gaze to the angry child. "I am worried…" He left it at that.

Cody looked down and walked to the grown men and sat near them not wanting to say anything.

After Snake and Nick got Zack and Cody out of the car, Rick told Thunder to get out. Thunder did so and landed in the ditch an acre away from where Snake and Zack landed, he landed fine and was unhurt.

Thunder sat on the side of the hill and waited he knew either way that someone he knew would come past him. Which some one did.

Zack ran right up to Thunder. "Thunder."

Thunder turned to the heavy breathing boy. "Yeah?"

"Snake's knocked out and Nick is really hurt, but Cody's alright. Nick wanted me to find you and Jason."

"Uh Jason is somewhere up that way I'll go with you to get him." Thunder stood up.

The two walked further up the road.

Thunder had did as told and jumped, when he left Rick told Jason to get out. Jason refused, Rick and him argued for a couple seconds. Then Rick opened Jason's door and unbuckled him kicking him out of the car.

Jason landed just as Thunder and was fine. He laid on the ground motionless just thinking, around him was burned weeds and grass that came to look as a black circle that was new and surrounding Jason.

Hearing footsteps Jason turned his head to the side and saw Zack and Thunder running up to him. "What happened?" Zack asked looking at the black circle.

Jason sat up. "It was here before I just landed in it."

"Uh ok." Zack believed him.

"So how is everyone?"

"Snake's unconscious, Nick's hurt, but these two are fine." Thunder answered.

"Well let's go." Jason stood up with Thunder's help.

The two started walking expecting Zack to follow. "Wait what about Rick?" Zack didn't move, he only turned around to face them.

Jason sighed, he hesitated on what to say. "He'll be fine." Jason walked back to Zack and put a hand on his shoulder "Let's just concentrate on the others."

"But-"

"He'll be fine come on." Thunder urged.

"Fine." Zack unhappily gave in and began walking with them.

Rick was alone in the car after he kicked Jason out he turned off onto a dirt road, at the moment the car was smoking making things harder to see. Rick drove it a little further to a dirt clearing that looked as though it had been used for racing and doing donuts. The car started on fire, Rick quickly unbuckled himself and jumped out of the car, he rolled to a ditch going into it the car drove straight toward the same ditch, if blew up just seven feet away from Rick.

Debris, car parts, and flames hit Rick, he stayed on the ground waiting a few moments until he though everything was done spreading out, when he stood up one of the car doors flew toward him, hitting him pieces of glass cut him everywhere. He fell to the ground and started breathing heavy. "Crap." He breathed. He slowly worked his way to his feet again.

He heard sirens coming quickly. 'Fire truck.' He noted. Another siren rang through his hears. 'Ambulance.' He had a choice walk to the hotel and not bother with the ambulance or let the ambulance take him to the hospital. His choice was made, walk to the hotel, he knew it'd be smarter to go to the hospital, but he didn't want to, he didn't want to bother, if he went then he'd have to deal with all of the paper work and doctor bill. And plus he could get better care and help from his friends.

Thunder carried Snake on his back, for someone tall he was fairly light but he wasn't under weight. Jason carried Cody so if the boy had whiplash or was dizzy it wouldn't get worse, Zack helped Nick walk correctly, Nick was somewhat light headed, but didn't want to be carried.

The group found two taxi's and took them to the hotel. When they entered Mosbey wasn't here only the night manager, Skippy(I think it is). When they came in side Skippy was busy talking to some of the bell hops so the group decided to take this advantage to sneak to the elevators, it worked but when they were to their floor the door opened and there stood Mosbey, Carrie(Mrs. Marten), Emma, Stephanie, and Samantha(or Sammy).

Mosbey looked angry at first then his face softened to surprise when he saw Snake and Nick. Carrie was in shock and panic when she saw Cody covered in blood.

"Cody?" She ran over and took him from Jason. Looking over him she saw he was not hurt. "Thank goodness." She hugged him, reaching over she grabbed Zack and hugged him too.

Emma ran up to Jason and put her hands on his cheeks. "Are you ok?" She asked looking him over. He nodded. Emma hugged him.

Sammy walked up to Thunder and offered to take Snake. Thunder looked at her. "No I'll take him to his room and get Dustin, but you could get Dustin for me." Thunder continued walking, he stopped next to Mosbey. "Don't worry they'll be ok."

Mosbey looked at him, Thunder gave him a reassuring smile. He continued walking toward Snake and Nick's room. Sammy following.

Stephanie walked up to Nick. "Where's Rick?"

Nick looked down and away.

"Nick…" She paused waiting for an answer only to receive none. "Nick tell me where he is." She shouted.

Nick still looked away. "I…I-I don't know." He choked.

Stephanie looked shocked she stepped back a step. 'Usually when the boy's come back hurt they're still together.' She began panicking. Nick looked up at her in shock he stepped toward her but she stepped back again. He reached his hand out for her to take so he could comfort her but she swiped it away. Mosbey still stood there in shock, he didn't expect any of this, what had happened.

Nick stepped toward Stephanie again, again she stepped back. Emma put a hand on his chest. He looked at her, she shook her head. Nick looked to the ground then walked to his room.

Carrie released her boys. "Go to the room I'll be there in a minute." She whipped away a tear that had let it's self out. Standing up she walked toward Mosbey. "Mr. Mosbey are you alright?" She set a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded slightly.

"Why don't you go home and we'll tell you how they are in the morning when you come, and if we here anything from Rick.

Jason and Emma moved out of the way to the elevator.

Mosbey nodded again and walked into the elevator. "I'd like to hear what happened in the morning please."

Jason nodded at him. The elevator door shut and Carrie turned to Jason.

"What did happen?"

"There was just an accident, I'll explain in the morning."

Jason gave Emma a kiss on the cheek and left to their room.

Emma and Carrie walked up to Stephanie. "Hey Steph, he gonna be alright, he's not going to give up so soon." Emma reassured her. Stephanie nodded and leaned into Emma. Carrie rubbed her back. "Why don't we head to bed, Rick will be here in the morning." The three all left to their rooms

Rick was blocks away from the hotel, he didn't have enough strength to continue walking so he sat on a bench in a park, he laid down on it and stared at the starry sky. Slowly he drifted into sleep.

thank you readers for well reading please review and enjoy


End file.
